InterClan Rivaly
by Red Berry 12
Summary: Persaingan antar Clan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Siapakah yang akan memenangkannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Vizzxia darah keturunan Uchiha-Uzumaki yang harus di musnahkan? Dan bagaimana dengan kalung 'Infern Luxibolus' yang ditemukan oleh Namikaze Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**Inter-Clan Rivalry**

**Diclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, XxxSaku**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, Spiritual**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Sampah, dll**

**Summary : ****Persaingan antar Clan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Siapakah yang akan memenangkannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Vizzxia darah keturunan Uchiha-Uzumaki yang harus di musnahkan? Dan bagaimana dengan kalung 'Infern Luxibolus' yang ditemukan oleh Namikaze Naruto yang ternyata mata kalung itu adalah lambang kerajaan penguasa iblis?**

.

.

.

Clan Uchiha adalah anggota keturunan yang hebat. Tetapi, Clan Uchiha mewarisi sifat dingin, cuek, Cool, dan sangat Arrogant. Ciri-ciri menonjol di Clan Uchiha adalah saat sedang marah kedua iris matanya berubah menjadi merah, kedua iris mata itu di sebut Sharingan. Lalu, semua keturunan Clan Uchiha memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata. Akan ada tiga orang yang berasal dari Clan Uchiha yang akan bersekolah di Konoha High School. Mereka bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura, dan Uchiha Gaara. Mereka adalah orang yang paling dikagumi oleh siswa-siswi di sekolah itu. Walaupun mereka memiliki sifat yang dingin dan Arrogant, mereka tetap di hormati. Dikabarkan Clan Uchiha memiliki Rival, yaitu Clan Uzumaki. Lalu, dikabarkan pula, Clan Uchiha bersahabat dengan Clan Hyuuga.

.

.

**Xxx**

.

.

Konoha International School

Terlihat perempuan berambut merah muda iris mata berwarna Emerald, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, ia bernama Uchiha Sakura.

**xxx**

Sakura Pov

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tanpa ku sadari, banyak orang yang memperhatikanku, aku mengacuhkan setiap orang yang menyapaku. Lalu aku memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku rokku, aku hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan wajah datar.

"Hai Sakura,"

"Selamat pagi, Sakura,"

"Sakura, kau terlihat cantik pagi ini,"

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan cantik berambut Indigo menghampiriku.

"Hai Sakura!" sapa Hinata dengan ramah, tak lupa senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Hn," sedangkan aku, aku hanya membalas sapaannya dengan 'Hn' kebiasaanku.

"Da-dasar, orang yang irit kata!" kata Hinata sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Dia selalu gugup kalau sedang berbicara, dan ia dari Clan Hyuuga.

"Hn,"

"Me-memangnya kata-katamu itu ha-hanya 'Hn' saja, huh?" balas Hinata sedikit berteriak. Sepertinya dia agak kesal, tapi aku tidak perduli.

"Berisik!" aku membalas perkataannya dengan dingin. Pagi-pagi sudah berisik, ck! Menyebalkan.

Terlihat Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya,"Ya, ya, ya. Kau tau? Nanti a-ada guru ba-baru," kata Hinata yang sudah kembali lembut seperti biasanya.

Guru baru? Siapa? Tapi tentu saja aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan satu kata, "Oh."

"Huh! Dasar!"

"Hn."

Sakura Pov End

**xxx**

Terlihat pemuda berambut berwarna Raven Hitam kebiruan, dengan model Emo Syle, mata berwarna Onyx, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, dengan wajah Stoic dan dingin, memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam, ia bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

_**xxx**_

Sasuke Pov

Aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan wajah datar, dengan memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang menghampiriku.

"Hei!" sapa Neji dengan singkat.

"Hn," aku membalas sapaan Neji dengan singkat seperti biasanya.

"Sas, katanya ada guru baru," kata Neji dengan nada santai.

Guru baru? Siapa? Tapi tentu saja aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan satu kata, "Oh."

"Hanya 'Oh'?" balas Neji dengan sedikit penekanan di kata-kata 'Oh'.

"Hn,"

"Ck! Dasar orang yang irit kata! Memangnya, tidak ada kata yang lain, apa!" kata Neji dengan sedikit berteriak. Ck! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik saja orang ini.

"Berisik!" aku membalas perkataannya dengan dingin dan datar.

"Ck! Kau ini!"

"Hn."

Sasuke Pov End

**xxx**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, masing-masing anak mulai memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

**xxx**

Diruang Kepala Sekolah

"Jadi kau guru baru yang mengajar di kelas 2a? Saya harap kau bisa sabar mengadapi kedua murid dingin disana," kata Tsunade yang sedang menatap guru baru itu dengan bosan.

"Memangnya, siapa kedua murid itu?" tanya seseorang guru baru yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Kakashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Sakura. Mereka memiliki sifat yang dingin, dan cuek. Tapi, banyak yang menyukai mereka. Saya mengharapkan anda bisa agak merubah sedikit perilaku mereka di sekolah ini," jawab Tsunade sambil meminum Sake nya.

'_Uchiha? Kebetulan sekali..'_

"Baiklah!" kata Kakashi dengan tegas.

"Mohon kerjasamanya tuan Uzumaki," kata Tsunade dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Tapi, saya tidak janji untuk merubah sifat mereka," kata Kakashi dengan nada ragu.

"Hah.." Tsunade menghela napas lelah, "Sudah kuduga.." kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum miris.

**xxx**

2a Class

"Anak-anak, harap tenang!" teriak Tsunade dengan tegas.

Seketika anak-anak yang berada disana langsung diam.

"Kita kedatangan guru baru. Tuan Uzumaki, silahkan masuk,"

'_Uzumaki?'_

BRAK

Sontak anak-anak menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu. Seorang pemuda itu berjalan menuju Tsunade

"Nama saya Uzumaki Kakashi, saya akan mengajar di kelas ini, mohon kerjasamanya," kata Kakashi sambil membungkuk.

"Wah.. masih muda, ya,"

"Tampan sekali.."

Terlihat Tsunade memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, "Ya, dia memang masih muda. Seharusnya dia menjadi kakak kelas kalian. Tetapi, karena ia sangat jenius, sekolah ini menerima Tuan Uzumaki mengajar disini."

Terlihat di antara murid, ada empat orang murid sedang beribisik-bisik membicarakan guru baru itu.

"Kak, me-menurutku, guru ba-baru nya aneh, ya?" kata Hinata sambil berbisik dengan kakaknya.

"Ya, masih muda sekali. Iya kan, Sasuke?" kata Neji sambil menengok ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memasang wajah bosan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke dengan kata-kata singkatnya.

"Ka-kalau Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup.

"Hn,"

"Siapa itu yang berbisik-bisik!" teriak Kakashi sesudah Tsunade keluar ruangan.

Lalu dengan gugup Hinata dan Neji mengancungkan tangan kanannya.

"Sa-saya, sensei," kata Hinata dengan gugup.

"Saya, sensei," kata Neji dengan malas.

"Hn," kata Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tenang.

Terlihat Kakashi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kalian yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan alis mata terangkat.

Sedangkan Neji dan Hinata saling berpandangan bingung, "Hah? Bukan, sensei,"

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

'_Untuk apa guru baru itu menanyakanku?' _batin Sasuke, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke," kata Neji sambil menunjuk-nujuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"I-itu Uchiha Sakura, sensei," kata Hinata dengan gugup, dan sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan jari terlunjuknya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dan Sakura yang ditunjuk hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, dan menghiraukan mereka.

"Hoo.." kata Kakashi dengan kesal, "Kalian berdua, bisakah kalian agak memperhatikan guru kalian kalau sedang berbicara?" sindir Kakashi dengan tidak sopan.

Sasuke, dan Sakura mendengus kesal, "Hn."

"Sopan lah sedikit! Jangan menjawab dengan 'Hn' saja!" teriak Kakashi dengan kesal. Maklum lah, Uchiha dan Uzumaki adalah Rival.

Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya mendelik kesal dengan guru baru berisik ini.

"Kau," Sakura menunjuk Kakashi dengan telunjuknya, "Guru baru, jangan mengaturku seenaknya," kata Sakura dengan dingin.

"Heh, guru baru! kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku," kata Sasuke dengan tajam dan beberapa penekanan di kata-katanya.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang ditunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu hanya mendelik kesal, "Berbicaralah yang sopan! Saya juga guru baru kalian!" kata Kakashi dengan kesal.

"Ck! Kau hanya berbeda setahun, Kakashi. Jadi, untuk apa aku harus bebicara sopan dengan mu?" kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Guru baru, kau tidak usah banyak bicara." kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

Lalu Sasuke, dan Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas, lalu keluar.

"Apa-apaan mereka?" kata Kakashi dengan mata sedikit terbelalak.

Sedangkan anak-anak disana hanya melihat itu dengan mulut menganga.

"Ma-maaf kan kelakukan me-mereka, Kakashi-sensei. Me-mereka memang seperti itu," kata Hinata dengan gugup.

"Maklum, mereka berasal dari Clan Uchiha. Dan mereka tidak mau diperintah dengan orang lain kecuali pemimpinnya. Apalagi, kau berasal dari Clan Uzumaki," jelas Neji panjang lebar, dan mungkin ada sedikit sindiran di dalamnnya.

"Terserah,"

**xxx**

Diluar Kelas

"Guru yang menyebalkan,"

"Sok mengatur!"

"Memangnya dia siapa? Dasar Uzumaki!"

"Tidak tau diri,"

Begitulah umpatan yang berasal dari Sasuke, dan Sakura. Ya, mereka kesal dengan guru baru yang aneh itu.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," kata Sakura dengan bosan.

"Hn,"

**xxx**

Dikelas

Sasuke, dan Sakura memasuki kelas dengan sikap Stoic nya. Mereka memasang wajah datar. Tenang, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka berdua memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana/rok nya. Mereka memasuki kelas dengan santai dan angkuh, membuat orang yang melihatnya terpesona.

"Kyaaa Sasukee,"

"Aaaa! Sakura,"

Itulah anak-anak, selau histeris karena mereka berdua.

'_Dasar Uchiha! Sok keren! Memangnya dia sangat keren apa dimata anak-anak? Heh, bagusan Uzumaki dimana-mana. Dasar, keluar masuk seenaknya, dan membuat anak-anak menjadi berisik!'_ batin Kakashi dengan kesal.

"Harap tenang, anak-anak!" teriak Kakashi untuk menenangkan murid-muridnya.

Seketika anak-anak yang berada disana menjadi tenang.

"Kalian berdua! Jangan seenaknya keluar-masuk kelas!" teriak Kakashi dengan dahi yang berkedut-kedut.

Sedangkan Sakura, dan Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, _'Dasar Uzumaki, selalu saja berisik.' _Batin mereka bersamaan.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan masuk kelas, karena diperintah oleh Tsunade.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Anko. Maaf, saya guru baru juga disini. Saya akan mengajarkan pelajaran biologi. Salam kenal! Saya juga setahun lebih muda dari kalian. Saya ingin bertanya, siapa yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Sakura?" kata Anko dengan panjang lebar.

'_Ck! Lagi-lagi..'_

Lalu anak-anak serempak menunjuk Sasuke, dan Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Saya harap kalian merubah sifat dingin dan angkuh kalian," kata Anko dengan nada menyidir. Dasar, Uchiha dan Uzumaki tidak pernah akur.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke, dan Sakura berjalan kearah kedua guru baru itu dengan santai.

"Ada apa Uchiha Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ada apa Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Anko.

"Kakashi, bisakah kalian diam? Apakah semua Clan Uzumaki selalu seperti kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

"Anko, bisakah kau diam?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Ka-kalian tolong bersikap sopan! Kita sekarang guru kalian, walaupun setahun lebih muda dari kalian!" kata Kakashi dengan gugup.

"Ya! Sopan! Kalian harus sopan dengan kami!" lanjut Anko yang sedikit gugup.

Lalu Sakura mencondongkan dirinya ke Kakashi, sedangkan Sasuke mencondongkan dirinya ke Anko.

"Aku tidak perduli," kata Sasuke, dan Sakura bersamaan dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Kyaa mereka tersenyum,"

"Walaupun itu hanyalah tersenyum kecil, tapi ini kejadian langka!"

"Kyaaa,"

"Aaaaa,"

Sedangkan Kakashi dan Anko sedang menenangkan dirinya, terlihat kedua wajah Kakashi dan Anko sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

'_Fokus Kakashi! Kenapa muka jadi merah seperti ini sih?" _batin Kakashi yang sedang ingin menenangkan diri.

'_Anko! Kenapa wajahku jadi merah, sih? Ck! Fokus, Anko! Dia Uchiha!' _batin Anko yang sedang menenangkan diri.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dan Sakura hanya mengeluarkan seringai dinginnya, lalu mereka kemabli ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Ehm! Sebaiknya saya keluar, saya sudah cukup memperkenalkan diri, kan? saya permisi," kata Anko sambil keluar kelas untuk menenangkan kegugupannya.

"Baiklah! Kerjakan Matematika halaman 125, 1-20!" teriak Kakashi yang memeberi perintah.

**xxx**

Kediaman Uchiha Sakura

_Dikamar_

Terlihat Sakura sedang bermain laptop dengan Headphone yang berada di telinganya, tiba-tiba..

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar, langsung saja Sakura melepas Headphone nya.

"Masuk," perintah Sakura dengan dingin.

Lalu pelayan itu masuk, dan membungkuk hormat kepada Sakura.

"Maaf kan saya Nona Sakura. Saya hanya ingin memberintahukan, nanti keturunan Clan Uchiha sebagian besar akan berkumpul di Uchiha Castle malam ini, pukul 7. Orang tua anda juga baru pulang dari Prancis, dan langsung menuju ke sana, terimakasih." Kata pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Hn,"

Lalu pelayan itu membungkuk hormat, dan meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

**xxx**

Jam 06.30 p.m, dirumah Sakura

Sakura memakai dress perpaduan warna hitam dan biru, rambut merah jambunya terlihat berkilau, lalu ia memakai Flat shoes berwarna perpaduan hitam dan biru, Khas Uchiha.

Lalu Sakura memasuki mobilnya, dan menuju ke Uchiha Castle.

**xxx**

Uchiha Castle

Uchiha Casle, Istana Uchiha yang megah dan mewah, sedang ramai karena beberapa keturunan Clan Uchiha sedang berada di istana megah dan indah ini.

Setiap anggota Clan Uchiha memasuki ruangan, selalu di beri hormat oleh prajurit yang berada disana.

Lalu mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan utama. Di masing-masing meja yang ditempati, terdapat segelas Wine bercampur darah segar, minuman itu minuman Favorite Clan Uchiha yang bernama, Blood Wine.

Terlihat Silvara Queen (Ratu Uchiha) dengan anggun berdiri untuk membicarakan hal yang penting

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Silavara Queen dengan anggun.

"Hn," jawab seluruh anggota Clan Uchiha dengan serempak.

"Baiklah, kita harus berhati-hati dengan Clan Uzumaki, karena mereka bertujuan ingin mempengaruhi Clan ini dengan merubah sifat Clan Uchiha menjadi seperti Clan Uzumaki. Terutama kau Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Sakura. Di sekitar kalian dikelilingi oleh beberapa Clan Uzumaki yang bernama Uzumaki Kakashi, Uzumaki Anko, dan beberapa anggota Clan Uzumaki lainnya. Kalian harus berhati-hati, ingat! Mereka musuh kalian, dan kalian jangan sekali-sekali menuruti perintah mereka, ingat darah Uchiha kalian, disini!" jelas Silvara Queen dengan perkataan yang tegas dan dingin.

"Baik," balas Sasuke, dan Sakura dengan sopan.

"Dan untuk Uchiha Gaara, mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di Konoha International School. Persatukanlah kekuatan kalian! Tentang mentah-mentah Clan Uzumaki terkutuk itu!" perintah Silvara Queen dengan dingin dan tegas.

"Baik," balas Gaara dengan sopan.

Silvara Queen mengangguk, "Bagus, hancurkan Clan Uzumaki! Tolak mentah-mentah! Jangan sampai kita dikendalikan oleh mereka! Jaga Image kita! Saya dengar, dikabarkan salah satu dari Clan Uzumaki yang bernama Uzumaki Nagato akan besekolah di Konoha International School. Kalian bertiga harus hati-hati, anggota yang berasal dari Clan Uzumaki bertambah di sekolah itu! Begitu juga kalian semua, kalian semua harus waspada dengan keberadaan Clan Uzumaki!" kata Silvara Queen dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Lalu semua anggota Clan Uchiha bertepuk tangan, kedua iris mata mereka sudah berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"Mari kita minum Blood Wine kita! Bersulang!" kata Madara Uchiha sambil mengangkat gelas yang berisi Blood Wine tinggi-tinggi.

TING

Serentak mereka semua menyulang Blood Wine mereka, dan meminum bersamaan.

'_Clan Uzumaki, lihat saja, kalian tidak akan menang dari kami!' _batin Silvara Queen dengan penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

TBC

buat nyoba-nyoba aja, terserah apa kata kalian


	2. Chapter 2

**InterClan Rivaly**

**Diclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, XxxSaku**

**Rate : T/M**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, Spiritual**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Sampah, dll**

**Summary :****Persaingan antar Clan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Siapakah yang akan memenangkannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Vizzxia darah keturunan Uchiha-Uzumaki yang harus di musnahkan? Dan bagaimana dengan kalung 'Infern Luxibolus' yang ditemukan oleh Namikaze Naruto yang ternyata mata kalung itu adalah lambang kerajaan penguasa iblis?**

**If you don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2a Class, Konoha High School.

Kelas ini terlihat sangat berisik, banyak yang mengobrol, banyak yang bercanda-ria, dan lain-lain. Tapi, mungkin hanya dua orang yang sedari tadi diam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha.

BRAK

Terdengar pintu terbuka, dan terlihatlah sosok lelaki bermasker yang berada tepat di depan pintu.

Tap tap tap

Lelaki itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, dan menuju ke depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Kakashi dengan semangat.

"Pagi, sensei!" balas anak-anak yang berada di dalam kelas, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka hanya memandang malas sosok lelaki yang sekarang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Kelas ini kedatangan dua murid baru." Jelas Kakashi. Terdengar bisik-bisik para siswa dan siswi saat Kakashi menjelaskan tentang dua anak murid baru.

"Ehm!" Kakashi sedikit berdehem, "Kalian berdua yang di luar, silahkan masuk!" perintah Kakashi sedikit berteriak.

Terdengar pintu di buka, sontak semua mata murid kelas ini melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai menuju ke depan kelas. Satunya dengan wajah dingin, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwajah ceria.

"Kenalkan diri kalian," perintah Kakashi.

"Nama saya, Uchiha Gaara." Kata pemuda berambut merah, dengan tato 'Ai di dahinya.

Terlihat Kakashi melirik malas ke arah Gaara.

"Nama saya Uzumaki Nagato! Salam kenal, semuanya!" kata lelaki bernama Nagato dengan semangat.

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya menatap Nagato sinis.

"Kyaaa tampan!"

"Kyaaa imut nyaa!"

"Baik. Uchiha Gaara, anda duduk di depan Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Sakura." Perintah Kakashi sedikit sinis. "Dan Uzumaki Nagato," terlihat saat memanggil nama Nagato menjadi ramah kembali, "Anda duduk dengan Uzumaki Pain," perintah Kakashi dengan ramah.

"Hn," balas Gaara dengan singkat.

"Baik, sensei!" balas Nagato dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk nya. Lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di kursinya.

Sedangkan Nagato, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk nya. Ia mendudukan dirinya ke kursinya.

"Hei, Pain!" sapa Nagato.

"Yo, Nagato!" balas Pain dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencana yang di beri tahu oleh Salgira Queen?" kata Nagato sambil berbisik.

Pain menyeringai, "Ya, pasti kita bisa mengalahkan Uchiha itu. Lagipula, para Uchiha di sekolah ini, sangat dikit." Balas Pein dengan nada yang sedikit meremehkan.

"Yeah, kau benar." Kata Nagato menyeringai kecil.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara berjalan bersama-sama di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Beberapa sepasang mata menoleh ke arah tiga Uchiha itu. Dan akhirnya, mereka langsung terpesona dan histeris.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah ketiga orang "Pengganggu" dari arah yang berlawanan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, ketiga Uzumaki yang menyebalkan.

Sasuke menatap Pain dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Sakura menatap Konan dengan tatapan sinis dan menusuk.

Sedangkan Gaara, ia menatap Nagato dengan tatapan datar, dan dingin.

Sedangkan ketiga Uzumaki itu hanya mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya.

Mereka semua saling mengeluarkan aura membunuh, yang membuat anak-anak yang di sekitar mereka langsung pergi untuk menjaga keselamatan.

"Hai Sakura! Kau semakin cantik, ya." Kata Pain dengan memberikan senyuman manis ke arah Sakura.

"Ya, terilahat manis." Lanjut Nagato dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus, dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

Sasuke, dan Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin, dan menusuk.

"Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, kalian semakin tampan, dan keren!" kata Konan dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menatap sinis ke arah Konan, sedangkan Konan yang melihat tatapan itu hanya menyeringai senang.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Uzumaki!" kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Cih, kau diam saja, Uchiha!" balas Pain, sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Hah.. Sakura, kau sangat cantik. Tapi, kau dari Clan Uchiha itu. Kalau kau berasal dari Clan Uzumaki sepertiku, pasti kau sudah menjadi milikku." Kata Pain menyeringai.

"Kau..!" terlihat Sasuke, dan Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kedua iris mata mereka berubah menjadi semerah darah. Wah, sepertinya mereka cemburu karena Pain yang sedari tadi menggoda Sakura.

"Sasuke, Gaara.. kalian kenapa jadi marah, sih?" kata Konan dengan seringainya.

Sakura yang mendengar itu pun kesal, kedua iris matanya berubah menjadi semerah darah.

Sepertinya ketiga Uchiha itu sedang mengeluarkan Sharingannya.

Sedangkan ketiga Uzumaki itu hanya menyeringai, kedua iris mata mereka berubah menjadi Violet.

Terlihat ada api yang menyala-nyala di masing-masing telapak tangan ketiga Uchiha itu. Dan terlihat air bening yang keluar dari masing-masing telapak tangan ketiga Uzumaki itu.

Mereka sudah menyiapkan diri mereka untuk saling menyerang. Baru saja ingin saling menyerang, aksi mereka sudah di hentikan oleh guru baru mereka, Uzumaki Kakashi.

"Apa-apaan ini!" bentak Kakashi kepada ketiga Clan Uchiha dan Clan Uzumaki yang berada di hadapannya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" desis Sasuke dingin.

"Kenapa? Saya juga berasal dari Clan Uzumaki." Balas Kakashi dingin.

"Dasar guru tidak tau diri!" kata Sakura dingin.

"Cih, pengacau!" kata Gaara dengan sinis.

Para Uchiha yang merasa terganggu atas kehadiran Kakashi, pun memasuki kelas mereka.

"Pain, Konan, Nagato.. kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei." Balas mereka. Lalu, ketiga Uzumaki itu memasuki kelas mereka, begitu pula dengan Kakashi.

* * *

2c Class

"Dikabarkan, besok akan di adakan 'Clan Contest' jam 7 malam, di Ballroom. Yang ingin mengikuti acara ini, tolong memakai pakaian khas Clan kalian masing-masing. Nanti yang mengikuti acara ini akan di test. Clan yang terbaik, itulah pemenangnya! Pemberitahuan yang lebih lengkap, ada di mading sekolah." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

Terdengar bisik-bisik memenuhi ruangan kelas saat Kakashi menjelaskan tentang 'Clan Contest'.

"Anak-anak harap tenang!" teriak Kakashi, sehingga murid-murid menjadi tenang. "Ehm," Kakashi berdehem, "Clan yang wajib mengikuti 'Clan Contest' adalah Clan Uchiha, Clan Uzumaki, dan Clan Hyuuga. Yang lainnya, silahkan daftar sendiri." Jelas Kakashi.

* * *

Terlhat di sepanjang koridor sekolah seorang dua Uchiha sedang bercakap-cakap, meninggalkan Uchiha lain yang sedang kesal.

"Sakura, nanti pulang sekolah ada acara, nggak?" tanya seorang pria tampan berambut merah, Uchiha Gaara.

"Nggak," balas Sakura datar, "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Temani aku ke suatu tempat," kata Gaara.

"..."

"..."

"Terserah," balas Sakura cuek.

"Pulang sekolah, ya." Lanjut Gaara.

"Hn,"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut Raven menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sakura, pulang bareng, yuk." Kata Sasuke _to the point._

"Aku udah janjian sama Gaara," balas Sakura sedikit menyesal. Terlihat mata Onyx nya menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

"Hn, terserah." Balas Sasuke dingin.

* * *

Terlihat Gaara menggandeng tangan Sakura, ia mengajak pergi Sakura dengan mobil mewahnya.

Tanpa di sadari, sepasang mata Onyx sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Uchiha Sasuke, melihat mereka dengan geram. Kedua iris matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah. Ia pun mengikuti Gaara, dan Sakura dengan mobilnya.

"Sial, lihat saja kau, Gaara. Kencanmu tidak akan berjalan lancar." Desis Sasuke dengan seringai dinginnya.

* * *

Gaara membawa Sakura ke taman bermain. Dan tentunya taman bermain itu sangat indah. Sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura, Gaara sedang ingin mengatur detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang.

"Sakura, apa kau mau Ice cream?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Ya," balas Sakura singkat.

"Yasudah, kita beli Ice Cream." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Gaara pun membawa Sakura ke kedai Ice cream yang berada di taman bermain itu.

_Sesampai di kedai ice cream.._

"Mau rasa apa?" tanya penjual ice cream itu. Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, "Kamu mau ice cream rasa apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Strawberry." Balas Sakura datar.

"Pak, Ice cream Strawberry nya dua." Kata Gaara datar.

Penjual ice cream itu terlihat sedang membuat ice cream yang di pesan Gaara.

"Ini ice cream strawberry nya," kata Penjual ice cream itu sambil memberi ice cream ke Gaara, dan Sakura. "Wah kalian pasangan serasi, ya.. kapan-kapan datang lagi, ya! Dan semoga hubungan kalian lancar." Kata Penjual itu sambil tersenyum menggoda. Sepertinya Penjual ice cream itu sok tau tentang hubungan Gaara dan Sakura.

Gaara, dan Sakura hanya memasang ekspresi stoic nya, tapi tetap saja terlihat semburat kecil di kedua pipi mereka.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka langsung kesal saat mendengar kata-kata Penjual ice cream itu.

"Penjual sok tau! Apaan tuh, mereka gandengan tangan! Terus tadi penjual sok tau itu malah bicara yang aneh-aneh, cih!" desis Sasuke kesal.

Terlihat Gaara, dan Sakura duduk di tempat duduk yang panjang. Mereka duduk berdua dengan canggung. Beberapa menit kemudian, ice cream mereka sudah habis.

'Hari ini, Sakura terlihat semakin cantik.' Batin Gaara.

DEG

Gaara merasa kedua pipinya menghangat, jantungnya pun semakin cepat berdetak. Sakura yang merasakan ke anehan yang ada di dalam diri Gaara pun langsung menolah.

"Gaara, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Gaara dengan muka stoic nya.

"Hari ini kau sedikit berbeda, aku suka." Kata Sakura dengan santai.

DEG

BLUSH

"Su-suka?" terlihat kedua pipi Gaara sedikit memerah. Oke, mungkin hari ini Gaara terlihat OOC sekali.

"Iya. Suka sebagai teman, kan?" balas Sakura dengan santai. Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Gaara menghilang, dan berubah menjadi datar.

"Oh,"

"Mengagetkan saja, aku kira.." gumam Gaara secara tidak sadar. Dan gumaman itu masih dapat di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aa.. tidak apa-apa." Balas Gaara. Sakura menaikan sebelah kedua alisnya dan memandang Gaara datar.

Sasuke yang dari kejauhan melihat itu hanya menyeringai senang, "Untung saja Sakura hanya menganggap kau teman. Rasakan!" kata Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Terlihat Gaara, dan Sakura saling pandang.

DEG DEG

Degup jantung Gaara semakin berdetak kencang, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Semakin dekat..

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya membelalakan kedua mata Onyx nya, "Apa-apaan itu! Aku harus cepat, sebelum terlambat!" kata Sasuke kesal. Lalu, Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan santai.

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdehem. Terlihat Gaara, dan Sakura terkejut akan suara itu, sontak mereka langsung menjauhkan diri mereka sambil memasang wajah datar mereka kembali.

"Kau.. sedang apa kau di sini?" desis Gaara dingin.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ini tempat umum, aku tidak sengaja bertemu kalian. Tadi, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke santai, padahal di dalam hatinya sudah mencaci maki Gaara.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," balas Gaara datar.

"Hn," lanjut Sakura.

"Itu.. tangan?"

Dengan Stoic Cool, Gaara dan Sakura saling melepaskan tangan mereka yang sedari tadi saling bertautan.

'Memangnya aku tidak tau. Kau pasti sengaja mengacaukan kencanku dengan Sakura, kan?' batin Gaara kesal.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang sedari tadi diduduki oleh Gaara dan Sakura. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Terlihat Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura, "Kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih, padahal kalian ini teman. Mungkin, di mata orang lain kalian tampak pasangan serasi. Tapi, bagiku.. tidak." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Gaara.

Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sakura, sekarang pulang bersamaku, ya." Kata Sasuke. Terlihat Sakura ragu, ia melirik ke arah Gaara, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Gaara, aku pulang bersama Sasuke, ya?" tanya Sakura. Gaara yang melhat itu hanya memasang wajah dinginnya, "Hn," balas Gaara. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan Sasuke.. ia sedang menyeringai.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk memasuki mobil nya. Sesudah itu, mobil itu melaju dengan kencang.

* * *

Mobil mewah itu sekarang berhenti di depan rumah mewah dan megah. Sakura dan Sasuke pun turun dari mobil.

"Thanks, sudah mau mengantarku." Kata Sakura.

"Hn,"

Hampir Sakura ingin membalikan tubuhnya, tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya. "Tunggu,"

Sakura berbalik, dan memandang bingung Sasuke, "Apa?"

Chuu~

Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dengan cepat, ia pun langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya, "Bye, Sakura." Mobil itu pun melaju dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung di sana.

"Mereka berdua hari ini aneh," kata Sakura yang sudah kembali sadar dari pikirannya, "Ck, sudahlah." Ia pun memasuki rumah nya, menghiraukan desiran aneh di dadanya.

* * *

"Sakura.. aku tidak akan pernah mau membiarkan kalau Gaara mendekatimu, karena kau.. hanya milikku."

.

.

.

TBC

Anon: kan udh ada di Warning kalau ini sampah. Kalau udh tau sampah, ga usah di baca :p

Flamer: insyaf? Hm.. mungkin.

Doremi saku-chan: ada

Karasu Uchiha: terserah.

**Terserah apa kata kalian, ini fict Cuma buat nyoba-nyoba aja**

**Review?**

**Flame?**


	3. Chapter 3

**InterClan Rivaly**

**Diclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, XxxSaku**

**Rate : T/M**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, Spiritual**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Sampah, dll**

**Summary :** **Persaingan antar Clan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Siapakah yang akan memenangkannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Vizzxia darah keturunan Uchiha-Uzumaki yang harus di musnahkan? Dan bagaimana dengan kalung 'Infern Luxibolus' yang ditemukan oleh Namikaze Naruto yang ternyata mata kalung itu adalah lambang kerajaan penguasa iblis?**

**If you don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 Oktober

Hari ini tanggal 1 Oktober. 1 oktober adalah hari tanpa kendaraan di Clan Uchiha. Padahal, hari ini hujan sangat lebat, terpaksa seluruh Clan Uchiha hari ini hanya berjalan kaki.

* * *

Terlihat hujan deras di luar sana, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sedang menatap kesal ke arah jendela. Di tangannya sudah ada Sweater berwarna _Pink._

"Cih, kenapa harus hujan, sih! Dan hari ini tanggal 1 oktober! Terserah lah, paling nanti Cuma basah kuyup saja." Keluh Sakura sambil memakai Sweater nya.

Ia pun keluar dari rumah, dan menerobos hujan sehingga pakaiannya basah kuyup.

* * *

Konoha High School

Terlihat dua Uchiha kita telah datang dengan pakaian basah kuyup. Ya, mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uchiha Gaara.

Mereka memang sangat basah, dan itu hanya menambah ke kerenan mereka, membuat para anak-anak yang melihatnya langsung histeris.

"Kyaaaa kereeen!"

"Kalian kenapa? Kok bisa basah kuyup seperti itu?"

"So.. Sexy!"

Sasuke, dan Gaara yang mendengar teriakan histeris tidak jelas itu hanya memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Brisik!" bentak Sasuke.

"Minggir!" bentak Gaara.

Walaupun sudah di bentak seperti itu mereka tetap histeris, dan itu membuat kedua Uchiha itu kesal.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura datang. Ia terlihat semakin cantik dengan keadaaan basah kuyup seperti Sasuke, dan Gaara. Anak lelaki yang melihat itu langsung mengkerubuti Sakura.

"Sakuraaa!"

"Cantik nyaaa!"

"Kamu kenapa basah kuyup? Nanti kedinginan!"

Sasuke dan Gaara yang melihat Sakura ikut terpesona, karena Sakura sangat cantik dan.. sexy.

Sakura yang dikerubuti oleh manusia-manusia tidak jelas seperti itu semakin kesal, "Minggir!" bentak Sakura sambil menghindar. Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke, dan Gaara yang sedari tadi menurutnya aneh.

"Gaara! Sasuke!" sapa Sakura.

"..."

"..."

"Sial sekali kita hari ini, sudah tanggal 1 oktober, terus hujan.. benar-benar! Eh, kok kalian diam saja?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke, dan Gaara yang sudah sadar dari acara mematungnya pun langsung memasang ekspresi stoic kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Sasuke datar.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa," balas Gaara datar.

"Oh,"

TENG TENG

Terdengar bel masuk kelas berbunyi, sontak seluruh murid langsung memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

2c Class

Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sakura basah kuyup pun langsung menegurnya, "Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara! Kenapa kalian basah kuyup?" tanya Kakashi sedikit berteriak.

"Hari ini tanggal 1 oktober," jawab Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Hari tanpa kendaraan di Clan Uchiha," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Haha, kasihan!" celetuk seseorang yang bernama Uzumaki Konan. Kegia Uchiha yang mendengar celetukan itu pun menoleh ke arahnya dan memberi tatapan tajam.

'Sakura pasti kedinginan. Kenapa, sih, dia harus berasal dari Clan Uchiha? Padahal aku sangat menyukainya. Andai saja ia berasal dari Clan Uzumaki pasti aku sudah mendapatkannya.' Batin Pain, sambil menatap sendu Sakura.

* * *

06.30 p.m

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin.

Rambut berambut merah muda yang bergelombang indah dan berkilau, di tambah lagi pita berwarna biru yang menghiasi rambutku. Kedua iris mata _Emerald _ku yang tajam dan berkilau indah. Bibirku yang sudah di polesi _Lip gloss _menjadi semakin indah. Leher putihku yang jenjang kuhiasi kalung dengan lambang Uchiha. Gaun berwarna hitam yang indah, ditambah lagi dengan aksesoris yang membuatku pakaianku semakin indah. Ditambah lagi _Flat Shoes _berwarna biru yang dihiasi pita berwarna hitam, membuatku semakin manis. Ya, pakaian khas Uchiha memang terkesan _Gothic._

TIN TIN

Terdengar klakson mobil dari arah luar.

'_Ah, pasti mereka sudah datang.' _Pikirku. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga, terlihat kedua sosok pemuda tampan sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Aku menghampiri sosok kedua pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, Gaara." Sapaku dengan nada datar. Tubuh mereka berbalik kearahku, dan betapa terpesonanya aku malam ini. Mereka berdua sangat tampan menurutku.

Terlihat ia sedikit terpaku melihat ke arahku. Melihat itu, aku menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Ah.. tidak apa." Balas mereka datar. Mereka berdua menjulurkan tangan mereka ke arahku, aku melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyambut uluran tangan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pun menuntunku masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu. Setelah kami memasuki mobil itu, mobil yang aku tumpangi langsung melaju dengan cepat.

* * *

Konan Pov

Aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin.

Rambut biruku yang lurus berkilau dengan indah, dihiasi jepit rambut berbentuk mawar berwana putih menghiasi rambut biruku. _Eyeshadow_ berwarna putih menghiasi kelopak mataku. Bibirku yang sudah di polesi _Lip gloss_, mengkilap dengan indah. Leher putihku yang jenjang di hiasi kalung dengan lambang Uzumaki. Gaun berwarna putih, yang di hiasi pita berwarna kuning cerah membuatku semakin cantik, di tambah lagi aksesoris-aksesoris yang melekat di tubuhku. Tanganku di hiasi gelang pita berwarna putih dengan pita kuning melingkari gelangku, yang di hiasi oleh lambang Uzumaki. Ditambah lagi _Flat Shoes _berwarna kuning yang dihiasi bunga mawar berwarna putih, membuatku semakin cantik.

Melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, bibirku membentuk seulas senyuman.

TIN TIN

_Ah, pasti mereka sudah datang.' _Pikirku senang. Dengan senyum lebar, aku keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga, terlihat kedua sosok pemuda tampan sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Aku menghampiri sosok kedua pemuda itu.

"Hei, Pain! Nagato!" sapaku dengan riang. Tubuh kedua pemuda berbalik ke arah Konan dengan senyuman lebar.

"Yo, Konan!" balas mereka dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Nagato sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Pain yang melihat itu, jadi ikut-ikutan menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku merasa semburat kecil menghiasi kedua pipiku, aku pun menyambut uluran tangan mereka dengan malu-malu. Mereka pun menuntunku masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna putih. Setelah itu, mobil itu melaju dengan cepat.

Konan Pov End

* * *

Ballroom, Konoha High School.

Ketiga Uchiha itu memasuki ruangan itu, yang di jaga oleh penjanga. Ruangan mewah menyambut mereka. Lantainya yang terbuat dari kaca tebal berwarna merah gelap membuatnya tampak berkilau, dindingnya terbuat dari marmer berwarna hitam, lukisan-lukisan terukis dengan indah di langit-langit Ballroom. Di tengah langit-langit Ballroom, terdapat lampu kristal yang mewah. Di tepi-tepi ruangan ada meja panjang yang di atas mejanya terdapat berbagai macam minuman.

Orang-orang yang ikut melihat Clant Contest hanya bisa terpesona saat melihat ketiga Uchiha yang berjalan dengan anggun.

Diiringi sepasang mata Uzumaki yang melirik sinis ke arah mereka.

Para peserta yang hadir saling menduduki kursi klasik yang tersedia di sana.

Terlihat seorang pria dengan pakaian khas Uzumaki menaiki ke atas panggung dan diiringi alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh group orchestra.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" sapa pria yang bernama Kakashi Uzumaki.

"Malam," balas peserta Clan Contest.

"Baiklah, Clan Contest ini diadakan untuk mengetest seberapa baik anggota Clan-clan kalian. Disini kalian akan di check penampilan, sifat, ke anggunan, kesopanan, dan mengetest kesabaran kalian. Siapa yang akan memenangkan Clan Contest ini akan di nobatkan sebagai Clan terbaik." Jelas Kakashi dengan sopan, dan tegas.

Para peserta pun bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kita panggilkan Uchiha Clan!"

Ketiga Uchiha itu berdiri, berjalan menuju ke atas panggung dengan angkuh dan anggun. Ditambah lagi tepuk tangan para peserta dan penonton.

Terlihat Kakashi sensei meneliti penampilan para Uchiha yang terkesan _Gothic _itu. Para juri yang melihat mereka pun tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala dengan sesekali mencatat di catatannya.

**Penampilan. Check.**

**Keanggunan. Check.**

"Apa minuman khas Uchiha?" tanya Kakashi.

"Blood Wine," balas Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Oh Wow! Apakah di wine itu di telah dicampurkan dengan darah segar? Apakah kalian Vampire?" balas Kakashi dengan nada menyindir.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara sedikit tersinggung. Tapi, bukan Uchiha namanya kalau mereka tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi. Lihat saja mereka, sedari tadi hanya ekspresi datar yang diperlihatkan walaupun hatinya sudah kesal mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Hn," balas ketiga Uchiha itu dengan singkat.

**Kesabaran. Check.**

"Oke, biasanya seluruh Clan memiliki warna khas. Warna khas Clan Uchiha apa, sih?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada santai.

"Biru, dan hitam. Terkadang juga memakai hitam, dan merah." Balas Sakura singkat.

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya, "_Gothic _ya. Hm.. apa benar Uchiha Clan, dan Uzumaki Clan bermusuhan?"

"Ya," balas Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Kenapa? Apa penyebab mereka bermusuhan?"

Gaara menatap tajam kearah Kakashi, "Kau sudah mengetahuinya, semuanya sudah tertulis di buku sejarah Clan Uchiha, dan Clan Uzumaki." Balas Gaara dengan nada dingin, dan menusuk.

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, sayang sekali kedua Clan terhormat ini saling bermusuhan. Padahal, Sakura dan Pain sangat cocok untuk dijadikan sepasang kekasih." Kata Kakashi dengan nada menggoda.

Pain yang mendengarnya hanya menampilkan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya memasang ekspresi Stoic nya.

**Penyembunyian Ekspresi. Check.**

"Hahaha! Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan." Kata Kakashi.

Ketiga Uchiha itu pun kembali duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

"Oke, kita panggilkan Uzumaki Clan!"

Para Clan Uzumaki pun berjalan dengan senyuman lebar yang terlukis di wajah mereka.

"Wow! Penampilan kalian sangat cerah! Sangat berbeda dengan Uchiha Clan yang berpenampilan _Gothic_. Haha oke! Untuk Uchiha yang disana jangan tersinggung dulu, karena ini hanya gurauan saja." Kata Kakashi dengan gurauan yang menurut Uchiha sangat tidak penting.

**Penampilan. Check.**

"Baiklah, apa warna khas Uzumaki Clan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kuning dan putih," jawab Nagato dengan ceria.

"Hmm.. perpaduan warna yang cerah. Apa minuman khas Uzumaki?" tanya Kakashi sensei.

"Milk Wine," jawab Konan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Wah, jadi ada campuran susunya, ya? Oh, apa benar Uchiha dan Uzumaki adalah musuh?"

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab Pain dengan ceria.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal kau sangat cocok dengan Sakura." Balas Kakashi pura-pura kecewa.

Sasuke, dan Gaara yang mendengar itu hanya meggeram kesal.

Pain yang mendapat godaan seperti itu menjadi _Blushing._

"E-eh.. nggak, kok! Hehe." Kata Pain dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Dan ini terlihat para Clan Uzumaki tidak pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi.

"Wah, pipimu memerah! Kamu menyukai Sakura, ya?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh? A-aku.. aku.." terlihat wajah Pain sudah memerah sekali, ditambah lagi dengan kegugupan di nada suaranya.

"Haha, baiklah-baiklah. Kalian boleh kembali duduk di tempat yang di sediakan."

Para Clan Uzumaki segera membungkuk, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

**Kesopanan. Check.**

Lalu Kakashi memanggil peserta Clan Contest yang lain.

"Oke, sekarang para juri sudah memulai perundingan. Silahkan, kalian berdansa sambil menunggu keputusan dari juri.

Lalu musik dirubah menjadi musik _Waltz_ dengan tempo _Adante._

Para pasangan menari dengan anggun. Mereka saling menunjukan perasaan lewat tarian.

.

.

.

TBC

**Flamer : **Ya, thanks sudah mereview

**Aoi ****Ciel : **1. Terimakasih. 2. Ya, mereka Cuma se Clan. 3. Iya, nanti ada flashbacknya, tp msh lama. 4. Ya.. mungkin. 5. Masih di pikir2 dulu. 6. Naruto munculnya lama. Pain & Konan masuk KHS udh lama. 7. Ya, trimakasih masukannya.

Maksud dari tidak bisa menghargai perbedaan dan mau belajar? Tidak mau menghargai kerja keras orang lain? Kesempurnaan?Maksudnya? Saya menghargai perbedaan dan mau belajar. Saya menghargai kerja keras orang lain.

* * *

Haha, milk wine? Blood wine? Memang, imajinasi saya emg gila.

* * *

**Review?**

**Flame?**


	4. Chapter 4

**InterClan Rivaly**

**Diclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, XxxSaku**

**Rate : T/M**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Mystery, Spiritual**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Sampah, dll**

**Summary :** **Persaingan antar Clan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Siapakah yang akan memenangkannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Vizzxia darah keturunan Uchiha-Uzumaki yang harus di musnahkan? Dan bagaimana dengan kalung 'Infern Luxibolus' yang ditemukan oleh Namikaze Naruto yang ternyata mata kalung itu adalah lambang kerajaan penguasa iblis?**

**If you don't like, don't read~**

.

.

.

Sasuke, dan Sakura berdansa mengikuti irama dengan indah dan anggun. Sedangkan Gaara, dan Pain yang melihat itu hanya menatap mereka sinis.

Tiba-tiba anak-anak pada mengkerubuti Sakura, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Sakura, dansa denganku yaa?"

"Jangan, Sakura sama aku saja!"

"Sasuke, sama aku ya?"

"Gaara sama aku saja!"

Sasuke, dan Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatan dansa mereka. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

Dengan kesal, mereka menjauhi anak-anak yang mengkrubuti mereka, mereka pun menghiraukan desahan kecewa yang keluar dari anak-anak itu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, para Clan Uzumaki menghadang mereka bertiga.

"Eh, jangan pergi dulu." Kata Nagato dengan santai.

"Apa mau kalian?" balas Gaara dengan dingin.

"Ingin mengalahkan kalian," kata Pain dengan seringai liciknya.

"Mengalahkan apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, kita kesal karena Clan Uchiha selalu di atas Clan Uzumaki! Kita ingin mengalahkan Uchiha, dan membuat Uzumaki diatas Clan Uchiha!" bentak Konan dengan tangan terkepal.

Mendengar itu, ketiga Uchiha itu hanya menyirangi. Mereka pun sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan milik mereka.

"Coba saja kalau kalian bisa." Balas Sakura dengan nada dingin dan menusuk.

Kedua iris mata ketiga Uchiha itu sudah berwarna semerah darah, seringai iblis mereka semakin mengembang di wajah indah mereka, kulit putih mereka semakin terlihat pucat, mata mereka pun semakin tajam.

Kedua iris mata ketiga Hyuuga itu berubah menjadi violet dingin dan tajam, seringai licik terlukis di wajah mereka, kedua tangan mereka mengepal.

Telapak tangan sebelah kiri Sasuke mengeluarkan api yang menyala-nyala, ia pun memposisikan telapak tangannya dan menembakan apinya kearah Pain.

**FIRE**

Api-api menuju ke arah Pain, ia menghindar dengan gesit, tapi salah satau api itu mengenai lengan kanannya.

"Argh," Pain meringis kesakitan saat api mengenai lengan kanannya. Langsung saja ia mengeluarkan air dari telapak tangannya dan memadamkan api di lengannya.

Pain mengeluarkan air dari masing-masing telapak tangannya kearah Sasuke.

**WATER**

Ia mengeluarkan air setajam pisau yang kalau mengenai kulit akan tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Tetapi, Sasuke dapat menghindar serangan itu dengan cepat.

"Kyaaa!" orang-orang yang melihat itu langsung berteriak histeris mereka pun keluar ruangan untuk menghindari serangan-serang yang bisa aja mengenai mereka.

**Lightning!**

CTAR!

Sakura mengeluarkan petir dari telapak tangan kirinya, petir-petir terus menyambar-nyambar. Ia menyerang Konan dengan brutal. Konan terus menghindari serangan petir itu, tapi petir itu mengenai kaki kanan Konan.

"Akh!" Konan meringis kesakitan saat petir itu mengenai kaki kanannya. Melihat itu, Sakura hanya menyeringai sinis.

Konan mengeluarkan kekuatan air, dan tangan Sakura sedikit tergores dengan air tajam itu, hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Akh, sial!" Sakura meringis kesakitan saat tangan Sakura terkena air setajam pisau itu. Dengan bantuan mata Sharingannya, ia dapat menghapus luka yang berada di lengannya.

Gaara mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya, dan bola-bola api itu mengenai tangan kiri Nagato.

**Removal Of Oxygen!**

Sakura mengeluarkan kekuatan penghilang oksigen dari mata Sharingannya, dan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menghisap oksigen yang berada didalam tubuh ketiga Uzumaki itu, sehingga tidak ada oksigen yang tersisa di dalam tubuh mereka.

Tubuh ketiga Uzumaki itu menegang, mereka merasa udara disekitarnya habis sehingga mereka tidak bisa bernapas.

"Argh.. aku bu-butuh.."

"Udara.. tolong berikan oksigen.. akh!"

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa bernafas..!"

Kesempatan itu di manfaatkan Sasuke sebaik-baiknya untu menyerang mereka, ia mengeluarkan kekuatan Ice yang tajamnya melebih pisau. Dan Ice itu menyayat tubuh ketiga Uzumaki itu hingga dari masing-masing tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah.

Lalu Gaara mengembalikan oksigen kedalam tubuh ketiga Uzumaki itu, Uzumaki yang sudah lemas hanya jatuh terduduk dengan darah yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Melihat ketiga Uzumaki yang sudah lemas itu, para Uchiha yang menyeringai iblis. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sudah kacau itu.

Kakashi, dan Anko yang melihat itu cepat-cepat datang untuk memulihkan keadaan Konan, Pain, dan Nagato.

Kakashi meletakan tangan kanannya di kepala Pain, dan tangan kirinya ia letakan di kepala Nagato.

Sedangkan Anko, meletakan tangan kanannya di kepala Konan. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan. Perlahan-lahan ketiga Uzumaki itu pulih kembali.

Iris mata mereka masing-masing sudah kembali ke warna asli mereka, luka-luka yang di berada di tubuh mereka pun menghilang.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!"

* * *

Konoha High School

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun.. se-selamat kalian adalah pe-pemenang Clan Contest.." ucap Hinata memberi selamat.

"Ya, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara. Selamat ya," lanjut Neji memberi selamat.

"Hn,"

"Hei, kalian tau? Kejadian kemarin itu sungguh berbahaya," kata Neji memperingati.

"Ya-ya.. hampir saja ketiga Uzumaki itu mati.. u-untung ada Kakashi-sensei.. dan Konan-sensei," lanjut Hinata dengan gugup.

"Kalian ini ada di pihak siapa?" balas Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Ya, seharusnya kalian membantu kami." Lanjut Gaara dengan dingin.

"Maaf, kami terlalu terkejut." Balas Neji sedikit bersalah.

Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara yang mendengar alasan itu hanya memandang datar kedua Hyuuga itu.

"E-eh, nanti a-ada anak baru, lho!" kata Hinata.

"Ya, ia satu Clan dengan kami." Lanjut Neji.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hi-hiroshi Hyuuga.." jawab Hinata.

"Oh,"

* * *

2c Class

"Kita kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari Clan Hyuuga. Hiroshi Hyuuga.. silahkan masuk."

BRAK

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru secerah lautan, iris mata yang berwarna lavander cerah memancarkan kehangatan, hidung mungil yang mancung, dan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke depan kelas dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan diri anda," perintah Kakashi dengan ramah.

"Hai, nama saya Hyuuga Hiroshi! Salam kenal semuanya!" kata Hiroshi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan hangat.

"Wah.. manis ya.."

"I-iya imut nya,"

"Hangat sekali, ya.."

"Baiklah, kau duduk di samping Uchiha Gaara. Uchiha Gaara, ancungkan tangannya mu!" perintah Kakashi dengan sedikit ketus.

Gaara yang mendapat perintah itu hanya mengancungkan tangan kanannya dengan malas.

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Hiroshi, ia menuju tempat duduknya dengan semangat.

"Hai, aku Hiroshi. Kalian?" kata Hiroshi memperkenalkan diri kepada ketiga Uchiha.

"Uchiha Gaara,"

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Uchiha Sakura,"

'_Sakura.. nama yang indah seperti bunga Sakura. Mata Emeraldnya yang tajam tetapi ada sesuatu di baliknya. Indah.. cantik sekali..' _batin Hiroshi memuji kecantikan Sakura.

* * *

Istirahat

"Um.. Sa-sakura, apa kau mau istirahat bersamaku?" tanya Hiroshi dengan gugup.

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Sasuke, Gaara. Aku istirahat bersama Hiroshi, ya?" tanya Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke dan Gaara mendengus kesal. "Hn," balas Sasuke, dan Gaara singkat.

Mendengar itu, Sakura mengangguk kecil. Melihat balasan yang ditunjukan Sakura, Hiroshi hanya tersenyum manis dengan rona tipis di wajahya.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan duduk di bawah pohon sakura, menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari kedua Uchiha yang sedang panas ini.

"Sakura, aku mau bertanya, boleh?" tanya Hiroshi sedikit ragu.

"Hn,"

"Kenapa Uchiha selalu dingin, angkuh, dan selalu memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata?"

"Itulah Uchiha,"

Hiroshi yang mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan itu hanya memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tau? Kenapa sih Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu bermusuhan? Dan kenapa Uchiha berteman baik dengan Hyuuga?"

"Memangnya kau tidak membaca buku sejarah Hyuuga Clan?" tanya Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hehe, aku malas membaca." Balas Hiroshi mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menghela napas.

"Pada tanggal 12 oktober 1611, semuanya dimulai. Dulu, Uchiha dan Uzumaki sangat bersahabat, bahkan kalau dilihat orang-orang sangat mustahil kalau kedua Clan itu bermusuhan seperti ini. Tapi, ada suatu kejadian yang membuat Uzumaki berkhianat, Uzumaki membunuh sebagian anggota Uchiha. Mereka membunuh Uchiha untuk mendapat kekuasan, karena Clan Uchiha adalah Clan yang palng tinggi, dan segalanya.

Mereka membunuh sebagian anggota Clan Uchiha secara diam-diam, mereka juga meminum darah Uchiha, dan itu membuat para anggota Clan Uzumaki sedikit mewarisi sifat Uchiha. Orang yang memerintah untuk melaksanakan kepengkhianatan itu adalah Vernald Stelous. Lelaki itu adalah raja yang dulu memerintah Clan Uzumaki, sekaligus kekasih Silvara Duxs yang sekarang menjadi ratu di Clan Uchiha.

Vernald sangat mencintai Silvara, ia ingin menjadikan Silvara untuk menjadi bagian Uzumaki Clan. Ia pun meminta Silvara untuk menjadi bagian dari Uzumaki. Tetapi, Silvara menolak karena ia setia dengan Clan Uchiha. Vernald yang mendengar itu marah dan murka, ia tidak terima atas penolakan itu dan menganggap Silvara tidak mencintainya.

Vernald pun memerintahkan bala tentara Uzumaki untuk menyerang Clan Uchiha pada tanggal 12 oktober 1611, Uchiha dan Uzumaki bertarung hingga terjadi pertumpahan darah dimana-mana. Kejadian itu dijuluki para Uchiha dan Uzumaki sebagai hari Bloody Moon. Lalu, tiba-tiba datanglah ratu yang bernama Salquera Druve, ia yang memerintah Clan Hyuuga dari dulu hingga sekarang. Para Clan Hyuuga membantu Uchiha dalam pertarungan sengit itu, hingga akhrinya Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang memenangkan pertarungan itu." jelas Sakura dengan penjang lebar. Baru kali ini ia berbicara sepanjang itu, apalagi dengan orang asing.

Hiroshi yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah polosnya, "Astaga.. pengkhianat sekali para Uzumaki itu. Aku tidak tau, karena aku malas mengetahuinya. Tapi, karena kau, aku jadi penasaran." Kata Hiroshi dengan polosnya.

"Jadi, dulu Silvara dan Vernald adalah sepasang kekasih? Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?"

"Semenjak itu, Uzumaki dan Uchiha selalu bermusuhan. Tetapi, karena tidak ada yang bisa menahan pesona Uchiha, lelaki yang bernama Hyuuga Vrykola jatuh cinta dengan Pixie Uchiha. Mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih. Para Uchiha yang mengetahui itu menentang keras hubungan mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja hubungan mereka terus berjalan." Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka pun menikah secara diam-diam dan memiliki anak. Pada suatu hari, Pixie di perintah oleh Vrykola untuk membutuh anggora Clan Uchiha. Karena Pixie telah buta karena cinta, ia menyetujui perintah itu. Pixie pun secara diam-diam membunuh sebagian anggota Clan Uchiha, tapi ia tidak berhasil karena Silvara mengetahui kejadian itu, lalu Silvara menghukum dan membunuh Pixie.

Karena Pixie dan Vrykola memiliki anak, keturunan mereka pun berkembang biak. Anak yang berasal dari Clan Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu memiliki kepribadian ganda, keturunan Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu di sebut Vizzxia. Para Vizzxia pun berpencar untuk mencari kehidupan masin-masing, karena kalau mereka berkumpul, Clan Uzumaki dan Uchiha bisa dengan mudah membunuh keturunan terkutuk itu." jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Woah, sejarah yang begitu menarik! Nanti aku akan membeli buku sejarahnya!" kata Hiroshi dengan antusias.

"Jangan, terkadang kita tidak bisa membedakan buku sejarah yang asli, dan yang palsu. Nanti, aku pinjamkan saja buku sejaran yang asli." Balas Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hiroshi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, "Terimakasih Sakura-chan!" lanjut Hiroshi dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hn,"

'_Baru pertama kali aku berbicara sepanjang itu, bagaimana bisa?' _batin Sakura bingung.

"Sakura-chan?" sahut Hiroshi. Sakura yang merasa di panggil menolehkan kepalanya, "Hm?"

"Apa kau.. apa kau percaya dengan tuhan?" tanya Hiroshi sedikit ragu.

Mendengar itu, Sakura mendengus geli, "Tuhan? Tidak. Aku tidak percaya tuhan. Aku hanya percaya dengan Lucifer. Aku yakin, suatu saat dunia akan membentuk dunia yang baru, dunia yang tunduk dengan Lucifer. Kau lupa? Uchiha Clan, Hyuuga Clan, dan Uzumaki Clan tidak percaya dengan adanya tuhan." Jelas Sakura dengan nada merendahkan.

"..."

"..."

"Kami menyembah diri kami sendiri, setan hanyalah lambang. Setan adalah lambang kekuatan kami. Kau tau kan, di tengah-tengah lambang Uchiha ada gambar lambang Pentagram. Di tengah-tengah lambang Uzumaki ada gambar lambang Hexagram, dan ditengah-tengah lambang Hyuuga ada gambar lambang Ankh." Lanjut Sakura dengan nada santai.

Mendengar itu, Hiroshi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan arti lambang Baphomet, 666 (Number Of Beast), Hexagram, Pentagram, Ankh, Unicorn Horn, Eye of Horus, Scarab, ElDiablo, Isis's Crescent Moon, dan Ouroboros?" tanya Hiroshi dengan wajah yang polos.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, "Kau ini, lihat saja di buku! Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan semuanya," balas Sakura dengan nada datar.

Sakura pun berdiri, dan meninggalkan Hiroshi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

TBC

Haha, pendek ya? Memang.

**Aoi Ciel **: kau tau? Aku ini juga fujoshi, lho! Haha, oke kita baikan. Thanks ya udh mau read and review.

* * *

Oke, aku mau jelasin tentang 666 (Number Of Beast) :D

**666 (Number of Beast)** dalam bilangan Romawi ditulis dengan DCLXVI memakai semua angka utama dalam sistem bilangan Romawi. Sedangkan dalam bahasa Latin biasa ditulis dengan DIC LVX atau Dicit Lux (suara cahaya). 666 dinamakan angka setan dikarenakan dalam bahasa Latin setan disebut dengan Lucifer atau Lux Ferre (pembawa cahaya).

Angka 666 juga sering diidentikkan dengan keburukan-keburukan. Misalnya, nama racun yang mematikan disebut dengan 666 (C6H6Cl6 atau Hexachloride). 666 dalam bahasa Yunani merepresentasikan Χ Ξ Σ (chi xi sigma) atau XES (SEX terbalik). Angka-angka dalam meja Roulette jika dijumlahkan akan berjumlah 666 (sudah saya buktikan). Selain itu ramalan kiamat tahun 1999 didasarkan selain anggapan bahwa sistem penanggalan yang akan berakhir karena angka 9 dianggap angka yang terakhir (hampir sama ramalan kiamat 2012 bangsa Maya) juga karena jika angka 1999 dibalik menghasilkan 666 dan 1, maksudnya pada tahun 1999 adalah munculnya si pembawa cahaya (Lucifer) ke bumi sehingga disebut kiamat.

Oke segitu dulu ya. Ini cerita emang fantasi gila Redberry, jd maaf aja klo dicerita ini banyak hal yg aneh-aneh.

**Review?**

**Flame?**


End file.
